


Cookies 'n Cream

by rosegukk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: B.A.P - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Youngjae catches you eating ice cream in the middle of the night.





	Cookies 'n Cream

It’s the middle of the night, but your growling stomach didn’t seem to care about the lateness of the hour as it alerted you to its need of food, which is why you are now standing in front of the refrigerator at three in the morning trying to decide what you want. You close the door with a sigh and open the freezer, immediately eyeing the tub of cookies and cream ice cream. Without a second thought, you grab a spoon and open the container, not even bothering to scoop some out into a bowl and continue to stand and enjoy the bliss of every bite.

That’s when Youngjae stumbles sleepily into the kitchen to find you with your mouth wide open, two scoops worth of cookie and creamy goodness mere centimeters from your lips. You freeze, your eyes going wide at being caught. Youngjae quirks an eyebrow, but keeps quiet, grabbing a spoon and sitting down at the table. He pushes out the chair across from him with his foot and taps the table with his spoon.

“Are you gonna share?”

You shove the ice cream in your mouth, closing your eyes against the sudden brain freeze. Once the frost releases you from its grasp, you sit down and place the carton in the middle of the table. Youngjae wastes no time in digging in, letting out sounds of delight as the ice cream melts over his tongue. The two of you eat in silence with only the occasional shout of surprise when Youngjae steals a scoop from your spoon.

“Why are you eating ice cream so late?” Youngjae asks while picking around a stubborn chunk of cookie.

“Mm,” you hum around the spoon in your mouth, “I woke up because my stomach wouldn’t keep quiet and ice cream seemed like the best option.”

Youngjae laughs at your logic, “I wouldn’t say it’s the best option, but it was a good choice. We should bu-.” Youngjae stops midsentence, spoon hovering over the chunk of cookie he had been digging out. Curious, you lean forward, peeking into the carton. You gasp and look up at Youngjae who meets your eyes. Youngjae had managed to unearth the mother-load of all cookie chunks. There’s a small pause, a mischievous glint twinkling in Youngjae’s eyes before you both plunge your spoons into the soft ice cream. You try to push his spoon out of the way with yours but to no avail. You panic, he’s beginning to pry the large chunk free from its creamy confines, so you do the only thing you can think of. You stab your spoon down on one side of the cookie and with your free hand grab the front of Youngjae’s shirt, pulling him further across the table and into a kiss. Youngjae halts his excavation, releasing his spoon in favor of cupping your face in his hand. He brings his other hand up to support himself above the table as you deepen the kiss. For a moment you’re lost in the sweetness of the melted ice cream that remains on his lips. Just a little bit more…

You break from the kiss, bringing your prize up to your lips and plopping the cookie chunk into your mouth before Youngjae can process what just happened. You sit back and watch as realization dawns on him. Youngjae slowly falls back into his chair, mouth agape in disbelief.

“Did you just use a kiss to distract me?”

You laugh out loud, “Yep and it worked!” Youngjae scoffs and shakes his head, picking up his spoon again to find a new nugget of sweetness.

You rub your eyes with the back of your hand and yawn, “Maybe we should go back to bed now. The beggar in my stomach seems to be satisfied.”

Youngjae nods in agreement and stands as he cleans up. You stand as well, grabbing the lid and the carton, but something catches your eye. Youngjae notices you hesitate and looks to the ice cream.

His head snaps back up and he shouts, “That piece is mine!”


End file.
